Ithene
Ithene is home of the proud Ithic people. The country is very vast, with numerous mountains, valleys, forests, marshes, fields, and cities. Throughout its history, Ithene has been one of the most important nations, and has been in many wars. The country itself has quite an outstanding economy, and a fluent and vibrant history. Its people have various political beliefs, but it can be said that Ithene is one of the more accepting kingdoms of Eyr, and being the only known nation to house a school for mages. Provinces The provinces of Ithene are controlled by several greater houses, and subsequent lesser houses. Each province is owned and swears fealty to The Sword of White, and the King/Queen (most often from House Ireclair). * Masterlands: The Masterlands is the crown jewel of Ithene. Controlled by House Ireclair, The Masterlands is known for its large cities, it grassy hills, and forests, as well as The Red Mountains. The Masterlands are often regarded as the most beautiful province. It is home to Ithene's capital Illiander. * Blacklands: Home to the proudest house in Ithene, House Blackwell, the Blacklands are known for their dark stone mountains, and plentiful rain. The metal rich mountains of the Blacklands have managed to make House Blackwell one of the richest houses in Ithene, if not the richest. * Storm Isles: '''The Storm Isles are group of islands that sit west of the Masterlands. They are known for their stormy seas, master sailors, and for the fact that they have quite a bit of autonomy from Ithene. Once controlled by Ustain, the Storm Isles have became a mix of Ithic and Ustainian culture. The Storm Isles are controlled by House Halfgaar * '''The Grasslands: '''The bread basket of Ithene, the Grasslands are known for their never ending fields and farms. Controlled by the oldest standing house in Ithene, House Morvant, the Grasslands is the second most populated province. The people of the Grasslands often regard themselves as more civilized than the other provinces. * '''White Gate: '''The snowy province of northern Ithene, White Gate is named after the capital city of the province, White Gate. White Gate is has often seen battle, due to its Venizian borders, but not near as often as its southern sibling The Maul. White Gate is controlled by House Snowmyre. The people of White Gate are often seen as less accepting of outsiders, especially Venizians. * '''The Maul: The Maul is desolate land of marshes, swamps, bogs, and wetlands, that has been the site of many battles throughout history (hence its namesake). Many consider the marshes of the Maul to be incredibly dangerous, and most safe it is unsafe to travel outside of the cities, towns, and main roads. The Maul is controlled by House Gelveis. History The people of Ithene have a long, and diverse history, that goes back many centuries. The first people to ever roam Ithene were the Eld'ari, who claimed much of the lands as their own. After their leaving of Eyr, humans came to inhabit the area.The first humans of Ithene were originally of Ustainian decent, but for reason unknown split off, and formed the nation of their own. These people would come to be known as the Old Ithics. In the year 450 BCC their country was taken over by Cerecean Empire, who claimed control over it for many centuries. They are the only nation to have held Ithene for that long. Prior to the collapse of the Cerecean Empire, much of Ithic culture changed, from language, to religion, to traditions. The Western Ithics are known for becoming more like their conquerors, while Eastern Ithics resisted their onslaught. None the less, as the years have passed, Eastern Ithics have become more and more like their Eastern counterparts. People The people of Ithene are primarly the Eastern and Western Ithics. They mainly differ in appearance, and traditions, however, outside of that, many consider the two one and the same.